Flatware sorters manufactured in the past, have been larger machines, not easily adaptable to existing scullery arrangements without some rearrangement or preplanning of scullery areas. The portability and size of this device, with it's approximate size of thirty inches square, makes it easily adaptable to most kitchens and ware washing rooms.
The idea of sorting flatware by means of vibration, causes a noise factor not present in this machine. This machine is constructed of heavy, high impact plastic, thus eliminating the noise factor which is present in metal to metal contact. It is a well known fact that many institutions serving large quantities of food, sort their flatware by hand. The cost of manpower for the manual sorting of flatware has caused many food service operations to revert to the use of plastics. While the purchase of plastics is perhaps less expensive than the alternative of manual sorting, it is nevertheless an ongoing expense that could be eliminated by the use of this machine. Further, plastic is a petroleum product, and limited use of petroleum products should be a benefit to the national economy.
This machine allows for a more sanitary operation by eliminating the unnecessary handling of the utensils between their washing and reutilization.
The machine measures each piece three ways, by the depth, width and utility end and the length of the handle, to allow for a high degree of accuracy.
The sorting and handle guides can be adjusted by the threaded stud, to permit simultaneous sorting of multiple patterns. The machine is also able to sort the pieces as quickly as they are fed making it unnecessary to regulate the number of utensils fed at one time.
The simple design of this machine, consisting of only two moving parts, means that it can be produced and marketed at a competitive price.
The simplicity also allows for low maintenance.